TABS - Life With The Penguins: Three Heartwarming Words
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Another year passed as our two heros progress in their lives along with their three best friends. Then, whilst filming an episode of their movie, the same thing happens, only this time, it's the exact opposite! Can they help get their best furry and feathery friends back to their dimension or will they be stuck in ours?
1. Introduction

_**Life With The Penguins:**_

_**Three Heartwarming Words**_

**Some Info:**

This is the third story in my Trilogy and Beyond Series Life With The Penguins. This has been the craziest and most awesome experience in my life, not so much of what's happening in the story, but more of writing it! So, this story will contain some more romance, action, humour, adventure and a little twist! Please read the last two stories FIRST!

**Summary:**

Another year passed as our two heros progress in their lives along with their three best friends. Then, whilst filming an episode of their movie, the same thing happens, only this time, it's the exact opposite! Can they help get their best furry and feathery friends back to their dimension or will they be stuck in ours? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. It belongs to Tom McGrath, Eric Daniels, Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon. I only own my own OCs (i.e. Josh Everett, Nick Everett, etc.)

_A/N: Yo, Yo, Yo! Welcome back to another story of the TABS-LWTPS, abbreviation for those who just tuned in for Trilogy And Beyond Series – Life With The Penguins Series! Whew! Anyway, this this the third but not last of this series so please enjoy! Read the two before these if not yet done!_

_**Introduction:**_

_**Best Outtake To Date**_

"Hey Ernie! You set up the cam yet?" I asked. We all have finally graduated from Polytechnic and are living our happy lives. Ernie, Gem, Ash and Nick were helping me film an episode of a Youtube (I don't own this either, just mentioning it) series called Slender Movie, kinda like Scary Movie.

"Ok, so Ash, you will be holding the camera facing this way..." I pointed the camcorder she was using towards a big group of trees. We were at the climax of the film where Ash, actor name being Amy, was being chased by the 'Slenderman'.

"Try to tremble your hand a bit to make it look like your scared. Not too much, or people might think there's an earthquake going on or something..." she snickered at my joke and proceeded to show me if she was doing it right. "Like this?"

I nodded. "Perfect..." Oh yeah! Forgot again to mention what we were doing. Well, I was the so-called director and actor, actor name being Chris. Ash was one of the main characters, along with Nick and Ernie, actor names being Penny and Brandon (and Slenderman) respectively. Gem was helping me as co-director. Her and me went to the same filming course in the same Poly so, yeah.

"So, are we all ready? Ernie?" He nodded as he peeked from behind the trees he was hiding in, dressed as Slenderman. "Ash? Nick? Gem?" They nodded. "Ok now, ACTION!" And with that, they begun.

Movie POV!:

"Amy! Slow...down! Your running...too...fast!" Penny (Nick) said. She turned the camera to face a worn looking Penny, clothes dirty and torn with a bit of blood (fake blood of course).

"Aaaahhh! He's right there!" Amy turned the camera to face where Penny pointed towards, which was the big chunk of trees. Indeed, the Slenderman (Ernie) was there. But since this movie is similar to Scary Movie, which is Comedy Horror, he was doing something pretty funny and weird.

"I'm the Slenderman! Come on and fear me now because that is my simple plan..." he sang in a low voice to the tune of Gangnam Style. All of a sudden, a big flash of light followed by thunder crashing halted the whole film.

Normal POV (Josh's POV):

"CUT!" I yelled, signalling the actors to stop. "Is it gonna rain?" Nick asked. We all looked up at the sky. It was a perfect light blue with close to little or no clouds. The sun was on the verge of sunset. "No, but I think I know what that was..."

At this moment, another huge clap of thunder shattered the sound barrier in the forest we were filming in. This time, the wind started howling and something bluish formed in the sky above the mess of trees Ernie was at. "You've got to be kidding me! We're in the middle of filming here!"

But we all noticed that something wasn't right. First, it looked unstable as it changed from big to small and vice versa. Second, it was blue, not purple. And it being blue meant only one thing. "Hey, its not an entry portal, its an exit portal..." The four were all confused by this fact.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" eminated from inside the portal. Then, nine figures fell out of it one by one into the thick foliage of trees and bushes. A few thuds were heard. That was when the portal dispersed and disappeared.

We all slowly made our way through the underground to find some familiar faces lying on the ground, some in faceplant mode. "Guys!? What are you doing here?" Nick asked. It was, to be exact, Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski, Emmy, Marlene, Julien, Maurice and Mort.

After hearing Nick's question, Skipper jumped up into fighting pose. "Back off humans! Or you'll regret it!" Kowalski stood up, pulling his beak out of the ground. "Skipper, they can't understand you..." The rest then stood up, cleaning themselves.

"Guys, It's ok! It's us, Josh, Nick, Ernie, Gem and Ash..." I said. He still stood in fighting pose, but now with a slightly confused face. "Uh, Kowalski, analysis?" Kowalski store at each of us for a few seconds. "Do you...understand us?" We all nodded. The rest of the group gasped.

"Spies! And they even know how our human...Wait a minute. Josh, Nick, Ernie, Gem and Ash were all humans..." He put down his flippers. "So, are you...them?" Private asked finally. "Yes, my Privey. It's us..." He gasped at this. "You are them! And your...Ash? That's you?" She nodded.

He then ran to her flippers open. She then bent down and opened her arms. "Private! You don't know who they are!" But it was too late. They were already embraced in a hug. "You are Ash! Oh, I missed you so much!" Private yelled as he was lifted in the air by Ash.

Rico then waddled to the other girl. "Gem? Is that you?" Rico said. (Nope, not writing with the accents cause its HARD!) Gem nodded as well. He then cheered and mirrored what Private and Ash are doing. "Have you men lost your minds? This is exactly how Manfredi and Johnson died! They were too gulible in trusting humans and they got turned into fried penguin!"

Marlene stepped in. "Uh, Skipper. I think they actually are the guys, and girls..." Nick then lifted her hand, signalling a high five. Marlene didn't hesitate to return it. The two did their tippy top secret handshake that they made. "Yup. That's Nick alright..."

With that, Julien immediately jumped at Ernie, who had already taken off the costume before checking this out. "Yo! What up Ernster! Long time no seeing!" Kowalski and Emmy gave me hugs each. "I still don't trust them..." Skipper claimed.

"Don't mind him..." Marlene said. "So, why are you guys here anyway. Cause you don't look like you intended too..." I asked. Kowalski laughed nervously. "Well, uh...funny thing...I was just showing off the modifications I did to the Trans-Dimenter (Short form of Trans-Dimensional Teleporter) and it uh...well...backfired..."

We all held back a giggle. "Really? Was there really a time where it didn't blow up?" Ernie joked. "As I was saying, It sent us to the only dimension I saved on the Trans-Dimenter's memory, which is obviously...yours..." Kowalski continued.

"Uh, where are we anyway?" Maurice asked. "Well, we are currently in Bukit Batok Nature Reserve. We payed them to let us film here..." Gem replied. "Film?" asked a confused otter, Marlene. "Yeah, we're filming an unofficial movie. We always wanted to make this movie since before we ever arrived in your dimension four years ago..."

Kowalski put on a face that says he just found out something he didn't know. "Four years? Interesting..." He took out his clipboard and wrote, well sorta, what he just discovered. "Interesting? What's interesting about four years?" Ash asked.

He finished draw-writing and he showed everyone what he found out. It was a pretty simple equation, which was just 2:1. On the two, there were penguins drawn above it. And on the one, humans resembling us. "This is what's interesting..." he said as he smirked.

"Hmm, by the way you drew this, this means..." I then bugged in to Ernie's observation. "Two years in yoir dimension is one in ours, right?" we said at the same time. Everyone looked at us. "Actually, that's right! How'd you guess?" Ernie and I looked at each other. "We can speak smart talk, remember?" we replied.

Ash then joined in the conversations, still carrying Private. "So, since you guys are hear and it getting late, you wanna head home now?" Everybody agreed. We gathered up the equipment and headed out. We then hailed for a taxi and got in.

"Uh, question. Why are there penguins, lemurs and an otter in here?" the taxi driver asked. "They are our...um...cousin's pets. She is...uh...very rich and she asked us to take of them for a few days..." Nick replied. He just rolled his eyes and drove.

_A/N: Hello again! Yes, so this time, it is a reverse in the way this story rolls. What happens next? I guess you'll just have to wait! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…(Cough)…(Cough)…Ok, I gotta stop doing that. See ya in the next chapter. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Howdy y'all. We are back with another chapter of part 3 and sorry it took so long! The reason? It's contains tons of lyrics! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**  
_Just Being Friends_

We arrived back at my apartment. The driver only asked us to pay 10 dollars extra for the animals, as they left some fur, feathers and all kinds of smell behind. Such a wimp. Anyway, we made it up to where I lived and opened the door.

"You live here?" Marlene asked. "Yep. My good old apartment. Same one we were in the last time we visited you..." I swung the door open and we helped the equipment in. "Guys! We're back!" I yelled. The nine of them looked puzzled. "Guys?"

Suddenly, a soft pair growls could be heard. Then two dogs jumped at them. And not just any dogs, Rottweilers! "I got the birds, you get the cats!" yelled one of them. The nine ran around frantically, Emmy managed to jump in Nick's arms. The rest were, well, panicking.

"Whoa! Everybody freeze!" I yelled. They all stopped running. "Sam, put Skipper and Kowalski down. And Sammy, please let go of Marlene and Julien's tails..." The others, Private, Rico, Maurice and Mort just cowered beneath the two Rottweilers. "But Josh! They're intruders!" said the one called Sam. "No, their not. They are guests. So please put them down..."

They both groaned and let them go. The eight of them (Emmy's with Nick, remember?) quickly ran to one corner. "D-D-Dogs...S-Scary D-Dogs..." Private whimpered. We rushed to them. Ash picked up Private, Gem picked up Rico, Marlene secured herself to Nick leg and the lemurs climbed Ernie.

"Why didn't you tell us you had dogs! And they just had to be Rottweilers!" Skipper yelled. "Uh, sorry. Slipped our mind. Speaking of Rottweilers, do you guys want to introduce yourselves, and maybe say sorry too?" They nodded.

"Well, I'm Samuel Davis..." he said. "...and I'm Samantha Davis..." she continued. "...and we are very sorry for scaring you. We thought you were intruders..." they continued in unison. We put down all seven of them (Skipper and Kowalski's on the floor, if you forgotten) back on the floor.

"Why do you talk like that?" asked Kowalski, now more interested than afraid. "Like what?" they answered in unison. "Exactly..." he replied. "They are twins. We found them as pups about a year ago. So, we took them in and took care of them. And cause we could talk to animals..."

"We've got someone who understands us, literally..." Sammy, Samantha's nickname, continued, finishing Nick sentence. They all looked intrigued, but not as much as Kowalski. "Twins!? Can you do twin-to-twin telepathy!?" he asked excitedly. Everyone thought he suddenly lost his mind, but against all odds, the two nodded.

"Yup..." they said in unison. "How do you think we can say the same thing at the same time?" they continued in unison. They rest looked a bit, confused. "You know, the 'answering in unison' thing is kinda freaking me out..." said Emmy and Marlene. So, we gave everyone a few minutes to get along while the five of us set up something.

After about 15 minutes, the group looked like they've known each other since forever, as they were laughing and chatting away like nobody's business. "Ok, guys. Time for a little something we love to do...it's movie time!" The five lit up and ran for the couch. "Wow, excited are you?" asked Ash. We all put in the first DVD and pressed play. First was Step Up: Revolution.

Everyone enjoyed watching it. Julien was pretty random at times, joining in the dancing and trying his best to follow. "Now, time for something Skipper may agree on. It's called Grave Encounters..." There were a few oohs from them. "What is that?" the whole lot of them asked. "A scary movie..." replied Gem, doing an evil laugh. Private, Emmy, Marlene, Mort and Kowalski buried their faces in the couch.

"What's up with you five?" asked Skipper, trying to act brave. We knew Skipper didn't like scary movies, well, not all. "Don't worry, you can show your scared. We're all friends here..." So, we played it and on goes the constant fear from the group. Nick and I have watched it only twice and we weren't scared of it no more. We had to play a censored version due to Private and Emmy being with us.

_"No! No! That is **** up!"_ screamed TC when he and Lance Preston managed to break down the main door. Everyone, except me and Nick, gasped when they saw that the other side of the main door revealed another hallway, rather than the outside world. "That is impossible!" exclaimed Kowalski.

The movie continued on, each moment making everyone tense. Skipper and Marlene were hugging, prepared to bury each other's head into each other's chest. Private was clinged on to Ash like he was glued on; he didn't even turn to look for more than a few seconds. Ash was the same, hiding her face where Private was.

Emmy, Sam and Sammy were using each other as cover from the jump scares. Kowalski and Rico were in their respective lover's lap, holding hand to flipper. Julien, Ernie and the lemurs, tried to hide the fear, but it still leaked through as they store at the screen. Nick and I, well, I guess you know the answer to that.

When they saw the...whatchamacallits...everyone, except us, jumped in fear. This happened a total of four times, each getting louder and more high pitched. _"I'm Lance Preston...and this was Grave Encounters..."_ Lance said to the camera, his left eye bleeding from the...whatever hammering a needle through the eye was called...done to him by the crazy ghost doctor. When the credits rolled, they all let out the air they were holding in.

"I have never, ever, been this scared in my life!" exclaimed Kowalski and Marlene. "Relax. Now who's up for part two?" I asked extremely fast. "NO!" was what all of them screamed. "Just kidding! I was gonna say that we are now gonna watch something that will calm us down..." They all sat back down. "Right. So, this one is called...dramatic pause...Step Up Revolution!" I exclaimed.

Nick then played the DVD and we went through it pretty smoothly; Julien was dancing along with them. Even the rest looked like they wanted to join in. "Finally! This is over, right?" asked Skipper. "Yep, unless you want more..." I said. "Ooh! A microphone!" yelled Julien, pointing at a microphone on top of the DVD player.

"Yep, we use that for karaoke..." Nick replied. "Kare-oo-ke? Ooh, can we, PLEASE!" he pleaded on his knees. "I never thought I would ever see Julien beg like that..." commented Skipper. "Sure, why not? And it's pronounced Kara-o-ke..." I said. He cheered and danced round the room like a little kid. I set up the karoke machine and asked who wanted first.

Ernie raised his hand. "I'll start the ball rolling!" He picked up the microphone and, as expected, he sand and danced to Gangnam Style by PSY, even though he is kinda obsolete now. "Now, that's...how you start a party..." he panted as he sat back on the couch, exhausted as heck. Next were the lemurs, as Julien was trying to steal the microphone while Ernie was singing.

They sang to another party song, this time it being Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. It was a miracle that the microphone survived the song, in Julien's grip. Next went Ash and Private. They sang Both of Us by B.O.B. What made it interesting was that Ash was the one rapping. "You never cease to amaze me..." Gem complimented.

Next were Gem and Rico, and by golly they beat it with their awesome voices when they sang You Raise Me Up. "See, told you Rico's a great singer!" I boasted at Skipper. "But...But..." he stuttered. Marlene waved her paw in front of his face. "Hello? Skipper? It's our turn..." she said. He snapped out of his trance and went along with Marlene.

They chose to sing Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Skipper seemed unsure at the beginning, but as always he managed to get in the song's groove. They sang beautifully, and when they finished, Marlene gave him a big hug. "Who's next?" asked Sam and Sammy in unison. We all eyed Kowalski. "Me?! What should I sing?!" he said in a high pitched whin.

"I know! Why don't you sing the song you and Julien sang during your stopwatch's 'Minor Glitch'?" Julien immediately lit up. "Me? Sing with Julien? No way!" Kowalski whined. "Come on! Please? I always wanted to hear you sing Dad..." pleaded Emmy. Kowalski thought for a moment, then looked at an elated Julien. "Ok, but only because Emmy wanted me too..."

Julien cheered. I went to the drawer on the computer table and took out a thumbdrive. I plugged it in the karaoke machine and lookes for the right one. "Aah! Here it is..." I opened up the file that says All We've Got Is Time by, well, Julien and Kowalski. It was a video file. They went allong and sang it, practically mirroring their actions from the video. They ended the same way too.

"So, I'm guessing that was from one of our episodes?" asked Skipper. Nick nodded. "Yep. We've got all the episodes from season 1 to 3, but some of it's very different from what happened in your dimension..." I then played another song. This time, the video file's name was Songs From RRDB by Various, no, not artists, animals. "Here is a compilation of the songs in one episode. You may know these, so sing along, if you can..." I said.

_~~~What The Heck Is That~~~_

_Nick and Marlene (W/ Marlene from video):_  
_What the racket?_  
_What's the clatter?_

_Josh (W/ Roy from video):_  
_We're under attack!_  
_It's a life or death matter!_

_Nick (W/ Burt from video):_  
_I was in a deep sleep peanut dream_

_Josh (W/ Mason from video):_  
_I heard what I believe to be a scream_

_Josh (W/ Bing and Bada from video):_  
_It wasn't me, it was bada_  
_Hey yo, I was just...STARTLED!_

_Josh, Nick and Maurice (W/ Maurice and Pinky from video):_  
_But what is this light?!_  
_In the middle of the night!_

_Nick (W/ Mason from video):_  
_You have it in your sight_  
_It's behind me, right?!_

_All of us (W/ All of them from video):_  
_What the heck is that!?_  
_What the heck...IS THAT!_

We all continued singing till we reached the end, then more started joining in the singing, which meant the penguins, as well as Emmy, who wasn't there.

_~~~Everybody Sing~~~_

_Josh, Private, Kowalski and Rico (W/ video Private, Kowalski and Rico):_  
_Oh dear..._  
_This is weird..._  
_Hey! I have a beard!_

_Nick and Julien (W/ video Julien):_  
_My music box grew to huge-osity!_  
_It's now an up-in-the-air monstrosity!_

_Josh and Mort (W/ video Mort):_  
_What did King Julien say?_  
_And why did he say it that way?_

_Nick, Julien and Mort (W/ video Julien and Mort):_  
_I've got this dummy dumb urge to obey!_  
_This feels to me creepy and wrong..._  
_To be suddenly...talking in song!_

We all carried on singing the next few songs. I guess I'll have to skip the next few, for possible boredom sake. When we made it to when we saw imaginary Alex, they all gasped. Skipper gave them all the 'I told you so' look.

_~~~We Are The Penguins~~~_

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_Ok, how come you're not singing?_

_Nick; Not singing (W/ Non-singing Alex):_  
_I think it doesn't impact me because I'm not real. _  
_Not sure, just, you know, a theory._

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_No way! Show stuff is your big thing!_

_Nick; Not singing (W/ Non-singing Alex):_  
_It is ironic..._

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_Cause now I can use some guiding!_

_Nick; Not singing (W/ Non-singing Alex):_  
_Nobody needs to force me to sing;_  
_If you need me, I am ready to cut loose!_

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_Oh, what's the use!_  
_I can't hold a tune..._

_Nick (W/ Now-singing Alex):_  
_But you can catch a tuna!_  
_A great-a big-a tuna!_

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_I can't rhyme with moon..._

_Nick (W/ Half-singing Alex):_  
_Then maybe go with...Luna?_  
_You've got a song in your heart!_

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_It's actually my lung..._

_Nick (W/ Singing Alex):_  
_So, what if it's not great art?_

_Josh and Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_This hero prefers to be unsung!_

_Nick (W/ Non-singing Alex):_  
_Come on, you can do it Skipper!_

At this point, I let Skipper shine by letting him do a solo of his own song. He also did the movements like a pro. When it came to the part where the singing resumed, then we all resumed, but they sang themselves, with me singing as Blowhole.

_Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_I remember everything!_  
_This bird can sing!_  
_Now I've got my marbles back!_  
_I'm ready to attack!_

_Josh (W/ video Blowhole):_  
_That's open to debate!_  
_Besides your much too late!_

_Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_I know my name and I've got your number_  
_Overcame when you put me under!_  
_Your voice may be pretty!_  
_Keep your flippers off my city!_

_Private (W/ video Private):_  
_Skipper's song is a distraction!_

_Kowalski (W/ video Kowalski):_  
_The time has come for action!_

_Rico (W/ video Rico):_  
_A devil dare contraption!_

_Kowalski (W/ video Kowalski):_  
_Of course...power cell extraction!_

_Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_I say no way, this is it; end of the line!_  
_Victory's not his, it's mine!_

_Josh (W/ video Blowhole):_  
_I have to disagree!_  
_This time it's not enough!_  
_You don't have the stuff!_  
_It's time to end this noise!_

_Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_For that, I'm counting on my boys!_  
_I'm thinking Tango, Bravo, Foxtrot!_

_Julien (W/ video Julien):_  
_And I will dance the robot!_

_Josh (W/ video Blowhole):_  
_What on earth are you doing!_

_Private (W/ video Private):_  
_Oh, just a little plan we're brewing..._

_Rico (W/ video Rico):_  
_Bleh! What do you think we're doing!?_  
_(A/N: I think that's what he said...)_

_Kowalski (W/ video Kowalski):_  
_Your arrogance; You'll be ruing!_  
_Ruing!_  
_RUING!_

_~~~Instrumentals~~~_

_Skipper (W/ video Skipper):_  
_Smile and wave...boys!_

_Everyone (W/ Half-singing Private, Kowalski and Rico):_  
_Smile and wave!_

We all cheered and clapped at finishing the whole ten minutes full of songs. "Ah, brings back memories, don't it?" asked Marlene. They all agreed. "Yeah. Oh, and Skipper. We believe you now..." said Private. Then someone from above was shouting. "Oh, we better stop before my upstairs neighbour loses his mind..."

With that, we packed everything up and we showed them where they all could sleep at. "Well, we have to go back to our own units, so, we'll see you all tomorrow guys..." Ernie, Gem and Ash then left to their own units in the flat, which was on the same floor. "Bye!" we greeted back.

_A/N: Yay! Well, I had fun writing this, except for the part of writing the lyrics based on what I hear and choosing which songs and how long and blah blah blah…Well, that's it for now! BTW thanks to the reviewers and also I may have to change the POM casts' names just because of fanfiction rules and stuff…_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, this took a while to write; I had writer's block and it ain't pretty. But here we are now, chapter 2 of part three. And like I said before, this is a filler story, so yeah, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2:**  
_Lucid Dreaming_

We head to the storage room and we pulled out a familiar looking bouncy. "Hey! That looks like mine!" Julien exclaimed. "Of course. We had one made, in case y'all dropped in to visit..." I placed it on the ground in the living room and pulled a rope. It inflated rather quickly for a bouncy.

"Whoa! They meant it when they said to be careful with rope!" After it inflated, the three lemurs happily started jumping on it. "Yay! I like bouncy!" yelled Mort. "This ain't half bad!" Maurice claimed as he bounced along with the other two.

"You guys gonna be ok there?" Nick asked. They nodded happily and we left them. "So, guys, you're all sleeping in my room and the rest are in Nick's, alright?" I asked. They agreed and we headed in the respective rooms. Sam followed in with me while Sammy went with Nick.

_Nick's POV:_  
I led Emmy and Marlene into my room, with Sammy following along behind us. "Wow! Your room looks...awesome!" said the two in unison. My room looked natural, with all the fake vines and plants scattered about as decoration. A majority of the room was a lime green and slightly brown colour, mostly because we had adopted a military lifestyle due to the penguins.

We stared at the bunk bed that stood out. "So, who wants the top bunk?" I asked. Immediately, the three of them raised their flipper and paws. "Ok, then. Now, who wants to take a bath first? Cause I do need one, after being in that forest for so long..." They all peeped into the bathroom and saw a shower. "Ooh! We always wanted to try a human shower!" said Marlene and Emmy.

_Josh's POV:_  
The guys all followed me into my room, Sam being one of them. "Whoa..." they awed. The room was all, military like. I had the walls painted in the classic green camo, which was enhanced with dozens of random military looking equipment scattered around in an orderly manner. My NS uniform hung in one side and I had stuff like binoculars, the Universal Walkie Talkie, etc. I had just one bed sitting in the corner of the room.

I placed the extra matress on the ground and put the pillows on it. "You guys don't mind sleeping here, do ya?" I asked. They shook. "Trust me, we can even sleep on a bed of nails..." boasted Skipper. They all got into the bed and they sighed. "Oh mama, I never knew a human bed could be so...soft..." Kowalski commented. I could hear the girls getting ready to sleep so I told them good night.

"I'd rather call it Lights Out Protocol..." Skipper corrected. They all got comfortable in the bed, from left to right they were arranged in rank, which was Skipper then Kowalski, Rico and finally Private. They had plenty of space on the mattress, as they laid on it lengthwise. I got in my bed after turning the lights off and Sam laid down where my feet were. Soon, we were all fast asleep from the long day.

Nick's POV:  
I heard Josh turn the light off just as I did. We were done taking a shower each and they enjoyed it. The three slept soundly in the bunk above me, Marlene kinda snoring just a little bit. I slept for what seemed an hour when someone woke me up. _"Huh? Oh, hello Emmy. What are you still doing up?"_ I asked the little penguin.

_"Well, uh, do you think I can, you know, sleep with you? I'm just, not used to sleeping by myself, even if Marlene and Sammy are with me. Plus...I can't sleep near snoring otters..."_ she said, whispering the last part softer. I giggled softly and agreed. _"Thanks Nick..."_ She got in with me and gave me a hug. _"Your a good friend..."_ she whispered. Then, we fell sound asleep.

Josh's POV:  
I had been asleep for quite a while, till I heard someone whisper my name. I opened my eyes and looked around, where it landed on a small dark figure at the foot of my bed. _"P-Private? What...(Small yawn)...are you still doing up?"_ I asked him. I saw him rub his neck. _"Um, you may think it's weird for me to ask this, but...may I...sleep...with you?"_ he asked.

_"Why? Did you have a nightmare?"_ He nodded. _"It's alright Private. Come here, tell me what's it about..."_ I held out my hand and he hopped in. I lifted him beside me and I sat up carefully, to make sure I don't disturb Sam. _"Well, I dreamt that something bad is gonna happen soon. I know it may be because of the scary movie but this felt different. It felt so...so real..."_

He paused for a while. _"I saw...our home...disappearing...like when Kowalski's Chronotron malfunctioned...it looked just like that. And...everyone there was being sucked into some...some...blackhole. I felt like running, but I couldn't. I was stuck, then it pulled me into the blackhole, and that's when I woke up..."_ he finished, shivering from the seer thought of it.

_"It's alright Private. It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about..."_ I assured him. I could see a glint of fear in his eyes as the moonlight shone upon them. He was seriously shaken. I gave him a hug. _"Thank you Josh. I needed that..."_ I separated from the hug, which felt like I was hugging a little brother I never had. _"So, is that a yes?"_ he asked. I nodded.

He quickly got under the cover and shivered a bit. Even though he was, he shivered from the cold of the air conditioned room, which was just kinda funny, him being a penguin who doesn't like the cold and all. Kowalski turned over and mumbled something, probably about science again. Skipper just punched in his sleep, like he was fighting someone.

_"Good night..."_ the young Private said. I smiled at him. _"Good night to you too..."_ I replied. Soon, we both fell into a half coma, and the others continued their sleep-punching and sleep-talking. I swear I heard Skipper punch Kowalski, then apologized and turned over. Lol...

_Nick's POV:_  
Only a few minutes after I fell asleep again, Emmy started tossing and turning. I tried ignoring it cause it may just be a bad dream, until she shot up, breathing heavily. _"What's wrong?"_ I asked. She turned to face me and I saw her eyes were filled with fear. She gave me a big hug.

_"Oh Nick. I had a horrible, horrible dream. It felt like it was really happening..."_ she said. I asked her to tell me exactly what happened. _"Well, first I remember being back at home, just experimenting with Dad in his lab, then I heard a big explosion. We went outside and saw...something big and black...like a...um... like a blackhole or something. It was so scary..."_ she added.

I enquired her to go on. _"Then, I saw my friends and the rest of the zoo being pulled into it...and they were all screaming. I wanted to run back into the HQ but I couldn't move. I pulled my Dad's flipper but he just stood there. Then..then..."_ She just paused here, like she couldn't go on.

_"Then Dad...was being pulled into the blackhole...and I tried to hold on to him...but he slipped and disappeared. I woke up when I was about to scream..."_ she finished. I gave her another hug. She looked like she needed it, as she was now sobbing and shaking like no tomorrow. _"Don't worry Emmy. It was just a nightmare. See, your still here..."_ I comforted.

_"It was just...so scary. I don't ever want that to happen...ever..."_ she said. _"Then it won't. I promise..."_ I tried. She hugged me tighter and we both went back to sleep. I looked at the time on my watch beside me. Midnight, how ironic. I brushed the feeling off and fell asleep.

_A/N: Ok, the idea of them sleeping with is ain't whatever, cause think of it like this. Private and Emmy are like kids, kids get nightmares, sleep with their parents. So, I thought it would be cool to try that. Till then, R&R!_


End file.
